Automatic video summarization techniques create short versions of original input video content. Such summarized videos facilitate user browsing of large amounts of video data. Conventional video summarization techniques generally summarize video content along a time axis. Although this approach can extract some basic information of the video, resulting summarized videos typically appear to be fast-forward versions of original video content, retaining a large amount of empty space in the background of respective video frames.